This invention relates to a method for making a device including a diffusion soldering method, and a device that is manufactured by using a soldering method.
Soldering is a process in which two or more items, such as metal items, are joined together by melting and flowing a solder material into the joint. Semiconductor chips, for example power semiconductor chips, may be mounted on substrates or other semiconductor chips by using soldering methods. Power semiconductor chips are suitable for the switching or control of currents and/or voltages. Power semiconductor chips may be configured as power transistors, power diodes or IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors).